User blog:J. Severe/Official RNW 5th Anniversary Blog
Hey nerds! This weekend marks a very special date for all of us. That's right, this Saturday is Pi Day! There's also another day after that that's, while not as significant as the cherished national holiday celebrating both the delicious dessert and the mathematical term, still worth getting hyped for—the fifth anniversary of Random-ness Wiki! That's right, this Sunday, it'll officially be half a decade since our beloved creator Daisy56 created a website where pure creativity, fun, and random-ness could run rampant and free. Though she has left us, her work has affected all of our lives, bringing us all together in the first place and forming bonds of friendship that remain unbreakable to this day. On Sunday, we'll celebrate those bonds and all of the other fun times we've had these past five years and look ahead to the future. Planned activities: * Week-long celebration from Sunday, March 15 (anniversary day) to Friday, March 20 (a week from today!) (ayy lmao) * New wiki logos and backgrounds (+ other necessary customizations) for each day of the celebration. (ayy lmao) * Big chat talk on Sunday! We can have some on the other days of the celebration but Sunday, being the big day, is a must. * Special fifth anniversary artwork posts by me! A new piece of art will be posted each day starting Sunday until the complete image is up on Friday! (ayy lmao) * New bureaucrat elections and promotions maybe...? ;) (ayy lmao) but it'd be boring if I just came up with everything! This celebration is for you, the users (and returning users who will visit for the anniversary or leave thereafter), so what would else would you like to see or do for the occasion? No idea is too big or to small! Sound off in the comments below. RNW Throwbacks Each day of the celebration, we'll look back to a specific year in RNW's history! 2010 Notable Users * Daisy56 * AgentP / Wakko Warner * CCs and Cream / Bowser & Jr. * FadhilPF * J.Severe / J. Severe * Mochlum / Captain Moch * RayaQuest * Team Doofenshmirtz Notable Links * [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Ways_that_randomness_helps_this_wiki Ways that randomness helps this wiki forum page on Phineas and Ferb Wiki]--the arguments between Daisy and the admins there were what mainly lead to her creating this wiki. * [http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Daisy56/Start_of_Random-ness Start of Random-ness blog]--the first on the wiki! * Cheesepuff Time--the first page! * Name that Random! 2011 Notable Users * AwesomeCartoonFan01 * Faves3000 * Gray Pea Shooter * Kh2cool / Master ventus * MissingNo. * Rawrlego * Redsox1099 * Religious Hero / Alternate Phineas / Rhythm Thief / Phantom R * SonicAndKnuckles * Tornadospeed * WrightEveryTime Notable Links 2012 Notable Users * Banjosnape * CaveJohnson * Heartphilia * Maxwell * Moon Snail * NyanGirToastNinjaShadow * UltimateMegaGeo Notable Links * The Bunker 2013 Notable Users * KingOfSpriters12 * Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies Notable Links 2014 Notable Users * OrangeBird2013 * MegaToon1234 * Bingbang32 * WageGannon6 Notable Links 2015 We'll see! Category:Blog posts Category:RNW's 5th